mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Floozie Gators
Floozie (KGTF004) was born on August 12, 2007 in a bolt-hole near the Hunters main burrow. Her mother was Rachel, a lone female who had been surviving on her own since April 2007, when she was first seen, and her father was Shy, a Hunters male. Her littermates were Grik (KGTF005) and Zapper (KGTM006). The pups had nen they first emerged from Rachel's burrow but none of the meerkats had ID-codes seeing as they did not belong to any one group. Rachel struggled to raise her pups but eventually suceeded. However, in October, her brother Zapper became seporated from his mother and Floozie did not see him again. He later joined a coaliton of wild males. The next month, in November, Rachel, Floozie and Grik joined Zapper in the wild roving coalition. Habutation began and, by June 2008, all the members had been ID-CHipped and habutated. A big male who had lead the roving coalition named Tuff became the dominate male and was given a radio collar. Floozie and Grik were much to young to challeng their mother so Rachel became the dominate female. The new group was called the Gators. Rachel and Tuffnot produce any pups during their first year as the dominates seeing as Rachel always aborted. Finally, in August 2008, she was pregnant and due any time in September. However, only days before Rachel's pups were due, two wild females named Rattler and Rose joined the group, attacked her and overthrew her. Rattler claimed dominance and two days after Rachel was overthrown, the two wild sisters brutally attack, substantially wounded and evcited Floozie's mother. Rachel, still pregnant, aborted her litter in a bolt-hole she had taken shelter in to aviod any further injuries. She died that night seeing as she never emerged from the den again. A few days later, Tuff was overthrown by his brother Dirtclog and he too left the Gators and was never seen agian. In December 2008, Rattler gave birth to her first litter of pups. Floozie, Grik and Rose as well as Rattler and the other males worked to raise them and suceeded. In February 2009, Floozie was pregnant for her first time but she aborted her litter. All the females were pregnant in July but only Rattler and Rose's pups survived. Floozie and Grik both aborted their pups. In December, Rattler was pregnant again as well as Rose. She evicted Rose, Floozie and Grik and they stayed out of the group for a long while. Rattler made sure of that. Floozie and Grik teamed up with Rose and they all stayed together until they rejoined the group in January 2010 after Rattler gave birth. Floozie, Grik, Rose and Rattler's daugters helped raise the pups. In February, Rose gave birth to her second litter but the pups were killed by the Storms before they could be ID-CHipped or named. In March Rattler was pregnant again and this time, she did not evict the other females. She gave birth in April to her final litter. Six days later, Rattler was killed by a martial eagle. Only hours after loosing their dominate female, the Gators lost another group member. Rattler's son, Monster in the Blinds, was killed by a cape cobra on the same day. Shorlty afterwards, the small Gators mob split. Most of the females, including Floozie, Grik, Rose, Kringer, Kipper, Zip and Dweller under the Sink, remained the main Gators group along with Serpent in the Shadows, who dissapeared a few weeks later. Rose assumed dominance of the small group and was fitted with a radio collar. The females stayed together and wandered their territory, retreating from their rivals. On May 2, 2010, Kringer was killed by a bird of prey. Also in May, both Zip and Kipper dissapeared. Dweller under the Sink then was bitten by a puff adder in June and was eventually abandoned by the females. By the end of June, only Rose, Floozie, and Grik were the last remaining Gators meerkats. A wild male visited the group breifly and mated with all the females but again only Rose carried her litter full term. The pups were ID-Chipped as KGTP032, who died as a pup, and KGTF033, who was abandoned by the females. Floozie's last surviving littermate, Grik, was killed by a martial eagle on July 6 leaving Rose and Floozie alone. Both females were dangerously under weight but they pressed on. Finally, one morning, only Rose emerged from the bolt-hole the two had been living in. Floozie had died of starvation. Rose lived on but was eventually lost bringing an end to the Gators. Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:Gators Meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats